fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kairos L'atm
Kairos E. L'atm is an individual of the Peiamit Species, albeit heavily mutated due to the Incident of Lyma resulting in his disfiguration. He is currently one of the only known members of his species to still exist. Description Kairos is a male Peiamit whom was heavily mutated due to prolonged exposure to radiation. Due to exposure to Iota Radiation, Kairos' body was heavily altered. He has a somewhat muscular appearance although this is more prominent in his right arm than the rest of his body. His head has three horns that protrude from the right side with the central and larges of the three curling significantly forming a figure-8 shape. The smaller horns simply jut outwards, the skin around the horns is fissured and lacks hair covering it. Kairos' hair is a dark magenta colour and is shoulder length although messy with a particularly large tuft to the left. Kairos' eyes vary from one another although both share a light blue iris and the standard lack of a pupil that all Peiamit possess. His left eye mutated resulting in a higher density of veins around the eye giving it a reddish-hue, his right eye mutated turning his iris into a cross shape. Due to mutations to his mouth and lungs, Kairos uses a respirator which is capable of breathing for him, the respirator has three tubes that connect to the health sections of each of his lungs, there is also a glass section in the middle which is connected to the nerves in his trachea allowing Kairos to talk. Kairos wears a large ragged robe which was originally a lab coat that his people would use when dealing with radioactive materials. The coat provides him protection from most forms of radiation although is also damaged in various areas due to the incident. The coat's front section curves around to the back due to damage to the clips, the upper half is clipped on the back. Kairos also wears a pair of blue pants that were also similarly damaged. Kairos' left scapula mutated growing significantly resulting in it protruding out and to the left. Each of Kairos' arms were also heavily mutated, his right arm resulting in multiple layers of skin growing over one another forming a thick, hide-like covering whilst his hand deformed into a series of spines that can be seen on his lower arm and a claw-like protrusion in place of his thumb and index finger. His left arm is effectively destroyed, although still possessing his humerus the skin on the arm cannot grow past his shoulder leaving the bone exposed, Kairos uses Phantom Magic to create the lower part of this arm which is purple in appearance although due to lack of experience with that form of magic he cannot maintain a perfect copy of his arm. Kairos' legs each mutated somewhat although to a much lesser degree than his arms, the upper parts of both legs are mostly unmutated. His left leg mutated resulting in him developing a three clawed foot with an additional claw growing up and outwards from the center of the foot. His right foot by contrast developed into something akin to an elephant's foot with the nails becoming extremely tough and forming a star-shape. History Prior to the Incident of Lyma, Kairos was a Nuclear Technician on his home planet, part of a group that helped designed the command units for the planet's Nuclear reactors, ensuring the system wouldn't overload and was able to use the unique properties of Iota Radiation to provide a stable and steady energy output. During the time leading up to the incident, Kairos and his team found through the command units that one of the storage tanks for the post-usage isotopes had an active isotope within it. Kairos along with his team attempted to address the issue as quickly as possible and had to track down the manufacturer of the storage tank as well as consult the government officials associated with the reactors about the issue. Incident of Lyma The Incident of Lyma was a cataclysmic failure of radioactive containment, due to an active isotope in a storage tank that had been accidentally put into the storage tank after appearing inert and subsequent failure to be able to properlty contain the active isotope lead to a cascade sequence which re-activated several isotopes within the storage tanks destroying much of the protective shielding before Iota Radiation spread rapidly across the planet's surface destroying and damaging many of the structures built by the Peiamit peopel in the process. During this time Kairos had been attempting to fix the issue by creating new bulk plates to be able to brunt the radioactive release from the isotope, at the moment of incident, Kairos had been attempting to apply the Mk.II Protective Shielding however the activation of the isotopes destroyed the connecting fixtures and sent Kairos and the Mk.II into orbit along with the storage tank. Thankfully the shielding succeeded in protecting Kairos although its success was only on the areas of his body that weren't exposed. As a result of the incident, Kairos quickly separated the storage tank out of the makeshift craft he had, after attempting to get in contact with anyone, Kairos was fortunate in a patrol unit returning from the neighbouring planet in the system, Kairos was rescued and put into quarantine where his injuries and mutations were treated minimizing the damage that could've been dealt to him. Personality Despite his rather ghastly appearance Kairos is rather jolly as an individual, being overly optimistic and usually trusting others too easily. Due to him being self-conscious about his appearance he tends to avoid direct contact with others outside of those who are aware of his physical appearance, as such he tends to communicate through voice only communications. Kairos also likes to think of himself as a leader although is in reality a horrible tactician and usually has to rely on others to come up with plans for anything that requires complex procedures, that being said when it comes to a guns blazing approach Kairos is often eager to lead and can prove effective thanks to his heightened awareness. Powers & Abilities Prior to the incident, Kairos was somewhat familiar with Phantom Magic, the ability to create ethereal objects from nothing, his proficiency in this magic is limited however as he lacks training and overall skill, being able to crudely manifest limbs and basic melee objects, and if distracted will quickly lose the ability to maintain the object's existence. Through the mutations Kairos has developed an extreme endurance, it is speculated that through the mutation he developed supplementary organs in other regions of his body allowing him to survive an attack when he was 31 that had him shot directly through the chest which he later got patched up. His endurance also extends to chemical weapons as well, being able to shrug off most forms of corrosive materials, although he does get ill if his body absorbs too much. Kairos' right arm through its mutation is able to to function as a weapon, although rather crude the spines are strong enough to puncture skin when he swings with full force and the bony growth on his forearm can cause a concussion. He is somewhat limited in his movement with the arm however so the true amount of damage could be greater. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Protagonists